War is hell but how much exactly ?
by Yeoman1000
Summary: War is hell, that's just a stupid saying .. isn't it? Russia 1941 onwards , Survivors are shocked to see how quickly two armies could be destroyed, but no one really knows what's going on, or what to do. Chapter 7 up !
1. On the run ::

**Somewhere on the russian front , Russians and Germans fight together against the plague , but will they be able to put their differences behind them.**

**On the run...**

Thump , thump , thump was all he could hear. His legs slamming onto the floor with so much force he almost lost balance , going so fast he barely knew what he was doing. He was running , running along a road , it was foggy , hard to see. The sharp thorns slashed at him as he barrelled through a bush , but everything he did couldn't shake them , his legs were tiring , they felt like they might fall off. He heard the brushing of leaves , they were still on his trail. He darted across another grassy field and onto another road. He ran into a crater , couldn't see it he was so shaken , his arms flailed as he fell onto the dusty ground , his gun skittered away somewhere , dust in his eyes. He scrabbled to get up , his legs kicking up dust as the gentle breeze pulled at his clothes.

Thump , thump , thump was the only noise he made as he ran yet again , something inside was driving him , driving him to run , hide , escape. Anything but that , anything but what happened to the other two. Now he was all alone , running anywhere , the enemy could be all around , the enemy were after him. At least it looked like the enemy , except they didn't behave like soldiers , they behaved more like animals. He carried on running , he had to , anything but that... But how could they keep up , he quickly looked behind , a jumble of blurry figures staggered after him , out of control but in an almost perfect straight line. He had to loose them , he just had to , he careered off into a bush , trying best he could to fight the marauding bushes. He barrelled through again and onto soft grassy land. Suddenly he rushed off to the side and doubled back on him self through the deadly bushes once more. This time he went the other way , his eyes scanned around , a fence ! That's were he had to get to , he had to get over it , get to safety. He couldn't hear the breathless groaning or thumping of feat so loudly now. Had his tactic worked , or were they slowing down. Not far to the fence , not far now. His chest ached with pain as he hit it full thrust and used his momentum to propel himself over it. He landed hard , on a bunch of stones , but he couldn't think about that now. He leapt up and staggered breathlessly over to a German truck. It had lost a tire and it's front had dug it's self into the ground. He looked behind him , two figures clumsily ran into the fence , he had a little bit of time to search for something , a weapon , anything. He dived into the cab , his hands searched the floor , a gun! It felt like a Luger , he checked the clip .. empty! He quickly got out and ran to check the back. A wooden box of Steilhandgranate had been tossed around by the looks of it. He grabbed one and shoved it into his pocket best he could as he ran for it once more. Something told him that the fence wouldn't hold them things for long.

His heart and lungs were drained , even after a short breath , he couldn't keep going like this , but somehow they could. He needed to get to safety and soon. He thought about using the grenade , but should he risk it , once it's gone it's gone. He couldn't think straight , hew found his arms were flailing madly to try and keep the momentum up! He darted down the bank as he was once again in a field. He was surrounded by tall grass , about waist head , it grouped together in clumps and made it harder and harder to run. He saw a Russian T-26 tank , it was black and smouldering , it small hole in it's hull and it seemed as if it's turret had blown open , a black form lay on top of the tank. It seemed to move , just the tiniest bit , but it was his mind playing tricks on him. He carried on , brushing through the tall sharp spines of grass , he couldn't go on much longer , he had to rest soon! His hand caressed the head of the stick grenade , should he throw it ? What if he got into a sticky situation and needed it! He pressed on , almost at a stagger , sort of hobble , he kept up his speed but he felt like he'd fall at any moment.

The bank of the road wasn't far off , he scrabbled up it. On the other side of the road was a small group of Russians. His heart screamed for air , and now it beat even faster , this wasn't what he wanted , to get shot.

" HELP ! Please god help ! " he yelled as loud as he could , he couldn't slow down as he came down the bank. He slammed into a Russian who had his gun pointed at him. They both collapsed on the floor with a grunt.

" Get up now ! " one of the Russians yelled as she nudged the German with the butt of the rifle. But it was hopeless , he couldn't understand them and neither could they he. The German pointed frantically over the bank.

" Look ! look , shoot it ! " he screamed. Two of the Russians turned although it was against their judgement. A shape loomed over them on the road , silhouetted against the sun. It's face was pale , it's mouth bloodied and it's neck looked ravaged. The German grabbed the rifle off the Russian on the grounded , the Russians hands still clamped do it. The German aimed best he could and fired , again and again. The bullets hit it in the chest , it started to growl and began to run toward the woman. A final shot hit it in the head , blood splattered on the ground as it careered down the hill. It landed head first on the grounded. The Russian and the German fought on the ground , until Russian smacked the German in the face with a pistol and he blacked out.

Another figure came over the hill , silhouetted as well. The woman raised her gun , and fired. The bullet sunk into the figures brain and it fell over with a thump. A plume of dust rose and swirled around. The body on the road wore a German uniform , all tatty and dirty. The body in the grass wore a Russian uniform , equally as dirty.

R P

E L

V E

I A

ES

W E


	2. Shadows in the mist ::

**Shadows in the mist**

The German soldier slowly came to , he noticed the fog had gone , the light blinded him as his eyes flickered open. He could hear voices , Russians , he thought about getting up , but decided to stay and pretend to be a sleep. If they were going shoot him they'd have done it already surely.

" I just don't understand what's happening ? " the Russian girl said to the others.

" I'd say the Jerry's had something to do with it " one of them replied.

" No , that can't be it , one Russian and one German , they didn't have guns and..." she trailed off as she looked down the road.

" Yeah , I know they just were almost .. dead " the third added.

" Dead , they weren't dead , that's rubbish , it's some kind of trick " one of them hissed.

" No , that's bull and you know it , the growling and the look in their eyes , it's like they were possessed or something " she stammered.

" Oh Alisa , you watched to many scary movies , that's all rubbish ! " he shot again.

" What's wrong with you Eugene , you saw what happened , that German growled like some kind of wild animal and ran at me ! " Alisa spat getting more and more frustrated.

" I say we kill that German son of a bitch , I bet he's in on the whole scheme ! " Eugene snapped with hate as he reached for his rifle.

" Your being stupid , he doesn't know anything , couldn't you see how scared he was ? " Alisa scowled.

" Guys ! " Igor said , but was ignored. " GUYS ! " he said even louder.

" What ! " they both snapped.

" Our German friend is gone " he said.

" Gone , what do you mean gone ? " Eugene snapped , as he got his gun and scouted around.

Alisa looked around , she spotted something , it was him. She slowly walked over signalling for the others to follow. He was on his knee's.

" What's he saying ? " Igor asked.

" He's not , he's crying " Alisa said as she went closer and closer.

Suddenly she noticed something out of the corner of her eye , something hobbling , over to the German. It looked like one of those things , for some reason. Then it hit her , the thing had half an arm missing and gore swung freely from the scorched end. Her heart thumped.

" Run , Run ! " she yelled , but it was as if he was deaf , surely he'd look round whether he could understand her or not. She started to run whilst hurrying to get her gun. Suddenly a shot rang out , from behind her. Blood bounded in the air as the bullet pierced it's head. It landed with a thud. She turned to see Eugene with is rifle at eye level.

By now the German had turned around and stared in horror and the thing on the road. As he moved closer he could see it's skin was scorched and it's was almost completely black. He turned and disappeared into the grass. Eugene rushed after him always thinking the worst whilst Alisa just stared and the black dusty lump on the floor , blood clumped together with dust bubbles as it mixed with the sand on the gravel road.

What was it ? How could this happen ? She was brought out of thought when Eugene came back pulling the German along by the collar.

" What now ? " he spat , giving the German dirty looks.

" We better move out " Alisa said.

" Oh yeah , to where ? " Eugene scowled.

" Anywhere where there's Russians and lots of them , I don't want to meet any more of those things " she shot back as she quickly rushed off. The others followed reluctantly.

" If we head this way we should meet up with the rest of our squad at this town " Igor said pointing to his map.

" Let's move then ! " Eugene grumbled.

They'd walked and walked through the bush , staying close to roads but avoiding them. The enemy could be anywhere , and now there seemed to be more enemy than ever. Alisa's heart was beating , she was scared , but tried not to show it , although she was higher ranking that Eugene , he would easily try to undermine her if he could.

Eugene kept a keen eye on the German and kept pushing him onward by nudging him with the end of the rifle. Alisa scanned ahead , they were moving though some thick forest , trying to avoid roads , just in case anything happened. Wind stalked them and the trees hissed and groaned. Occasionally there was movement , but Eugene put it down to small animals.

Alisa stopped again , she thought she'd seen something , over to her left , she looked around hard , so did Igor. Eugene looked around to , he couldn't see anything and huffed with frustration. But Alisa wasn't so sure , she could swear she saw something scrabble way out of view, something big.

" This is stupid , lets just get moving " he spat , keeping a firm

grip on the German. Hanz , The German , could also sense the anxiety , he was scared , he'd stared at the German soldier , trying to understand how he had ended up like that. The body , severely wounded yet still able to run with unbelievable stamina. He started to look around , he couldn't see anything , but that didn't stop the fear. They moved on when Alisa decided it was clear , the air was cold , and it caused the undergrowth to rustle. Probably it was all in their minds. That's what they'd think if it weren't for earlier. It was silent , deadly quiet , until Alisa spoke.

" Igor , are still headed the right way ? " she asked quietly as she sneaked through the rough grass.

" Yeah , straight ahead " he replied just as quietly. They carried on , watching their surroundings. But it was getting harder and harder to see , but it wasn't the dark creeping in. It was Fog , thick musty fog , so until the last minute they didn't notice the house until it became a huge looming shadow in front of them. The creaking of a shutter greeted them , but it sounded odd , a kind of sound that you had to venture off to and find out what it was. The kind of sound that attracted attention.


	3. House ::

House 

" Come on " Alisa hissed as she went towards the house. The others followed reluctantly. She disappeared around the side of the wooden house , and they rushed to keep with her.

" Alisa , were are you going ? " Eugene asked.

" There could be something inside we could use , a radio , anything " she replied , carefully stepping through the crackling leaves. They came round to the door , it was open , gently flowing in the breeze , why would someone leave the door open she thought.

She creped up to the door and peered in , it was dim , she couldn't make out much , but she could see that a bowl and some utensils had been thrown onto the floor. She went inside , carefully looking round , although she wasn't sure what she was looking for. She signalled the others in.

" We better check this place out , you go with Eugene " she said pointing to Eugene " The German will come with me ! " she said sternly.

" I don't think that.." Eugene began but got cut off.

" Duly noted " she said before venturing slowly upstairs.

The German followed her after being given a shove from Eugene. Alisa would normally charge upstairs , but not this time it was dark and something weird was going on. She took each step at a time , careful not to make a creak. The stairs were in a sort of spiral and when she got halfway she peered up into the darkness , forcing her eyes to work. She checked her gun to reassure herself , and took 5 or 6 confident steps to the landing. There were 3 doors , all shut. She gently pushed the shutters open to let in some light , she was focused on the door so much she didn't see the blood stained prints on the shutters.

She moved closer to one of the door , looked back to the German signalled to him and then pointed to the brass handle. He nodded , moved closer and put out his hand , gripping the handle firmly and he began to turn it , ever so slowly...

BANG! The noise of gunfire erupted through the wooden house , it came from downstairs. Suddenly the door began to shake , the one to the right of the German. He panicked and jolted back. It was if something was banging the door. Alisa aimed her gun at the door , her fingers trembling slightly , she pointed to the door , with purpose.

The German , put out his hand , it shook , his fingers wobbled as he heard bangs downstairs. His hand gripped the handle tightly , and he slowly began to turn it , trying to ignore the constant thump , thump , thumping.

Suddenly he turned the handle and the door began to swing open , bit by bit , it seemed to take an eternity. Then something hit the door , with force , causing it to shut again. BANG ! Another shot from downstairs. Bang , a third time.

The German lunged back as a shot cut threw the door. More banging , louder , angrier.

" Alisa ? " called Igor from downstairs. But she ignored him , she had to see what was behind the door. She kicked the door hard , it flung open revealing a person. But the person was bloodied , and bitten , like the others. It let out a deathly growl and launched forwards. Another shot rang out , 'pushing' the thing back. But it came again , growling even more. Another shot , and another , but the thing wouldn't die.

She backed off as it came again , at the last minute flinging her gun forward , she hit the thing hard causing it to fall with a thump. It paused for a second , but then started to flail madly , reaching out at her , it's cries became silent as she planted her fifth bullet into it's head. It didn't move , but she didn't know weather to trust that it was dead.

" Alisa ! " Eugene shouted from the stairs.

" What ! " she snarled , fear and adrenaline pumping through her veins.

" You alright ? " he asked.

" I'm fine , I think " she replied. She glanced down at the body , it was horrible , dried blood crusted on it's lips whilst part of it's cheek looked bitten and gnawed. " are you to alright ? " she asked, looking down at them.

" We're fine , but we just got attacked by some crazy person , she was growling and everything " replied Igor.

" Yeah , took two bullets to take her down , she kept on going after we shot her in the leg " Eugene added.

Alisa turned , carefully stepping over the body with caution , the German followed her , he felt like he had to. The room was quite small , a old looking bed in the middle of it and a chest of drawers , nothing much else. She went to the windows , looked outside , nothing but fog. On one of them was blood , a hand print , it suddenly made her go all chilly.

" Damn , what went on here " Eugene grumbled as he appeared behind her.

" Come on , there's another room to check " she replied coldly as she walked past.

Again the German was told to open the door , perhaps in the hope that what ever was behind it , if anything was behind it saw him first. He opened it quickly , with no fuss and backed off. This room was dark , Alisa and Igor stepped in with their guns ready , just in case. She couldn't see anything , so went over to open the shutter , it was loud and rattled as it shook.

She scanned the forest , looking for anything , although she couldn't see much , it was hard in the fog. She though she saw something move , a shadow , slightly darker than the thick masses of fog , but ignored it.

" Is downstairs secure ? " she asked.

" Yeah , no things , down there " replied Eugene.

" Then go shut the door " she ordered. She knew Eugene would question her , so wasn't surprised when Eugene told Igor to do it. She stood still , trying to figure if she saw anything at all.


	4. Hunter ::

**_Thanks for the reviews Trevylan and Stupidfic _**

**_It's been ages since i updated this story , but wrote a little on it today , and came up with this chapter , which i think is the best so far - hope you like it. _**

**Hunter**

Igor rushed down stairs , he shut the door loudly , then propped a chair against it , his eyes travelled towards the other body. He went over to a nearby window and opened the shutters , a beam of light glared at the lump on the floor. At least now he knew were it was. He rushed back upstairs to the others , they were sat on the bed.

" Doors secure " Igor added quietly.

" Good " Alisa said , she didn't look up , just twiddled her thumps.

" So , what's you next plan ? " Eugene spat at Alisa.

" We stay here for a bit , get some supply's , then go " she said , still not looking up. After a minute she spoke again. " I just can't understand what these things are , they're mad , scary " Alisa said timidly.

" You know what I think " Eugene said.

" We all know what you think ! " Igor added.

" Siding up with your Girlfriend eh ? " Eugene teased.

" Oh yeah , me and her every night " Igor retorted.

" Stop it you two " Alisa warned. But Eugene got more and more frustrated.

" Don't back mouth to me you little shit ! " Eugene warned. But Igor charged into Eugene and they thumped into the wall and began to fight , although it wasn't fighting to the death fighting , it was still pretty rough.

" STOP IT! " Alisa half yelled half screamed. Silence quickly followed , and Igor and Eugene stopped fighting and looked at Alisa curiously.

" mmmmmrrrrrrrr " came a low groan , from outside. Alisa heart pumped harder , and harder , and eerily she turned round.

" mrrr " it came again , she edged closer , her sweaty palms gripping her rifle. She could just about see through the window it's paint cracked and pealing off. She slower poked her head out the window so she could see whatever it was. A shadow , a figure standing in the mist , suddenly it's hands flew upwards and it groaned excitably.

" aaarrrmrraaa , rrrrraaaaammaa " it bolted towards the house. Alisa brought her gun up and fired , the pullet bit into it's left shoulder , causing it to spin to the ground.

She let out another shot , the bullet homed in one the thing's brain with scary precision.

" Shit , were serious deep shit " she spat under her breath. Then to more calls came.

" Rmmmmmrrr "

" Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmrrrrrrrr " a second called out as two figures came rushing through the shadows. Alisa's finger slammed on the trigger , but nothing happened.

" Shit , it's jammed ! " she cursed.

" Here let me " Igor said as he pushed passed her. He fired twice , a third time , steaming shell cases jumped for freedom as silver spears chased after prey.

" Damn it " he cursed.

" What ? " Alisa asked as she moved closer.

" The bastard's gone round the back " he snapped.

" I'll get it " Eugene said coldly as he disappeared into the other room , a second later he was back , looking panicked.

" This is shit , serious shit " he cursed.

" What ? " Alisa asked curiously , although she didn't want to know the answer.

" There's some Russians , 6 of them " he said panicky.

" That's great , come on lets go " Alisa said dreamily.

" No , I meant ex-Russians " he said unhappily.

" Shit " she said.

The three of them rushed out of the room , leaving the German behind. The room was musty and they took up positions behind the battered shutters. 6 ex-Russians stood almost directly underneath them , easy targets. Alisa nodded to the others to , he sweaty palms slippery on the cold harsh metal. She fired , an eruption of blood followed , the others fired to. Shell cases flailed madly in the air , the sound of gunfire only just hid the frantic excited groaning and moaning below.

Alisa backed off , her gun jammed again , she threw it down angrily , the other two looked at her , the moaning silenced.

" What now ? " Igor asked. Alisa was about to reply when she was interrupted by the screams of the German.

They rushed onto the landing to see a thing hobbling towards him , he was cowering in the corner. The things leg was ravaged , barely more than the bone was left. Igor planted a bullet into it's skull. It dropped in a bloody mess. It's hand was missing skin , red raw flesh gleamed brightly , bloody scabby arms , ripped clothing , a trail of blood snacking its way along.

" How did this get in ? " Alisa asked , glaring at Igor.

" I shut that bastard door , come and check , I even propped a chair up " he snapped.

" Ok , but lets go and check , all the same " They quietly descended the stairs , it was dark , they got to the bottom. The door had been pushed open , an old chair lay broken on the floor. Igor could hear , a quiet noise , odd , kind of like treading on mud , but that didn't make sense , it was so cold the mud was frozen. It was then he looked across to where the body was , two things were crouched over it , eating. He quietly nudged Eugene , who saw this two. They both raised their rifles to fire when suddenly , a hail of bullets shot through the open door. The things turned and ran only to fall in a splatter of gore. Running and heavy breathing could be heard , then more gunshots. A man burst through the open door , turned and let off more shots. A dead arm fell into view at the doorway.

" Don't move , put your gun down ! " Eugene warned , aiming his gun.

" Shit ! " The German cursed , as if he could understand the man. He slowly placed his mp-40 machinegun down by his feet , raising his arms slightly , but still on the look out for any more things.

Hanz , the German had come down stairs and looked relieved to see another German.

" So , what's your plan now Alisa ? " Igor asked , looking unsure at her and the German.

" We move out , there's nothing useful here , and he comes with us " she said pointing to the German.

" No , that's just stupid , he and the other one are our enemies , I say we let them to go off on their own , were not some kind of moving POW camp " Eugene spat.

" No , that's crazy , it's much more better to stick together " the other German said , surprising the others.

" He speaks Russian " Alisa whispered to herself.

" Why's that ? " Igor asked , not liking the idea much.

" My whole unit , a few dozen troops just got decimated about a half hour ago , I know you don't like us , trust me the feelings mutual what chance do small number of people have though" the German replied.

" I'm no German sympathiser , but he's got a point " Alisa said , awaiting for Eugene's negative reply.

" Yeah , I guess " Eugene said , taking the other two by surprise.

" Then I guess I've gotta go along " Igor said.

" Alright , but I'm keeping my gun , no offence but I don't trust you lot to watch my ass " the German said , bending to pick up his weapon.

" Go ahead , the more guns the better " Alisa said " Come on , lets get the hell out of here " she said as she moved towards the door , she now had her pistol in her hand and the rifle slung over her shoulder. They followed her out , keeping tightly together , the two Germans watching the rear.

After a while , Eugene turned round to the two Germans , who were talking quietly.

" So what's your story ? " he asked sceptically.

The German though it over for a bit before he began to talk " Me and my unit were on patrol in this area , we came across a large pocket of Russians , after a few minutes fighting we seemed to be getting the upper hand. The Russians seemed to suddenly all die , we moved over to check out the bodies , make sure they were all dead , they were , but it was like a pack of dogs had killed them rather than bullets. Then out of know-where , these Civilians came running at us , no weapons , so we didn't shoot , just tried to calm them down and like animals they attacked , biting , clawing , a few of us fell , and then we killed the Civilians. We were about to move out about 5 minutes later , when everybody was getting up , the Russians first , but they didn't fight like soldiers. It was a hell of a fight to even kill one. Before I knew it , only a handful were left , everyone else was dead , or in between being dead and alive. So I ran , and I was running ever since I came to that house " he finished , and seemed somehow distanced , everyone else was to , and they carried on in silence , keeping a sharp watch out for anyone who was Living.

**_Thanks for reading - and please review- if you have any comments or ideas _**

**_Yeoman1000_**


	5. Path to Sanctuary ::

**_Thanks for the Reviews , heres the next chapter , sorry but i really suck at naming chapters._**

Chapter 5 – The path to Sanctuary

Minutes later , they were still stuck in dense forest , staying close together and constantly looking all around. They couldn't see to far because light was restricted by the trees , although it must have been about mid-day.

The ground was moist , and so heavy boots sank into it quite easily , every now and then there'd be a squelching noise , and the group would get un-nerved. They weren't talking much, in case something over-heard them and made a surprise appearance.

A light wind made all the trees , grasses and other vegetation shiver and rustle , which kept everyone further on guard.

They carried on walking for about another mile or so , when the Trees began to thin out , the light got brighter and the group stopped for a bit.

" Alisa , get out that map " Igor said , and she did so , the Russians gathered round and looked at the map.

" We where here , and this is where we are now " Alisa said marking out two points on the map.

" There's a town about a mile south " Eugene added " I think it's in German territory "

" It is , this is where my squad was when we … came across the Russians " The German added , pointing to a spot to the left of the village on the map.

" Think we should head there ? " Igor asked.

" Maybe , I don't like the idea of walking into a German infested town , but it should be safer there than out here " she replied , looking distastefully around.

" OK " Eugene said , checking his gun whilst giving the forest an almost fearful stare.

The group carried on for about a mile , as they did so the forest got gradually less dense. They emerged next a road , which had banks on each side of it.

" We'd be less conspicuous walking along the ditch than on the road " Alisa said , and trudged ahead at a steady pace. The others followed her quickly.

" See anything " Igor asked Eugene.

" Nothing "

" Where is everyone , there should be Germans stationed on the road " Hans whispered to the other German soldier , Karl.

" I don't know , I've got a bad feeling the Towns going to be empty " Karl whispered back. The two received a watchful look from Eugene.

" Stop " Alisa hissed , and she crouched low , and moved carefully up to the side of the road. About a hundred metres down the road , stood a man , a German soldier it seemed due to the uniform he wore. The Soldier just stood there , staring off into the forest.

" That's odd " Igor said , looking as puzzled as everyone else.

" Should we signal him , or shoot him " Eugene said but it wasn't a question. He raised his gun , holding it ready to fire.

" No ! " Karl whispered " I've got a bad feeling about this, we shouldn't direct any attention to ourselves "

" I'm going for a closer look " Alisa replied , and she quietly but quickly moved along the bank , until she had halved the distance , between them. The others followed her even though they didn't really want to.

Closer up , it was obvious the German was different , he had a horrific bite on his neck , and his clothes seemed ravaged , his head was tilted and he just stared onward.

" Shit , he's one of those things , should we shoot ? " Igor asked , unsure of what to do.

" I don't think we can sneak past him , we going to have to " she replied. As she said that , the German on the road shook and collapsed to the ground , at the same time the distinct sound of a sniper rifle could be heard. They looked towards the village , but couldn't see anyone in the windows of the buildings.

" What if were next ? " Igor said as he darted back towards the cover of the trees.

" We should be fine , we don't look or act like they do , would you rather we go back ? " she asked.

" We don't have a choice " Karl replied as he pushed past her. " Come on " he yelled at them. They turned and saw a large number of people , Russians , Germans and Civilians running down the road towards them. A dozen at least. Without bothering to fire , they just ran.

The group ran up on to the road , the two Germans ahead of the rest. They ran as fast they could without looking back. Further along the road , was a burnt-out Half Track with it's doors blown off. On the ground near it lay a few bodies , motionless and they seemed to have all been shot in the head. As they ran a second sniper shot rang out , and one of the people closest behind them fell down. Staying down.

Alisa looked behind her , she also most threw up , 2 people were right behind her , one of them had no face left it seemed , as it was all chewed up and bleeding. She grabbed her TT-33 pistol , and fired behind her as she ran , she didn't want to look back but she had to so she could aim. It took 7 shots before one of the things fell down. She had tears in her eyes because the thing was so disgusting to look at.

They were almost at the gates to the town , and it looked like a few people were waiting for them , actual people , not what ever those things chasing them were.

Suddenly a small child ran out in front of them , she snarled and growled like a un-tamed animal, blocking the path. She was dirty and bloody , and her hair clung tightly to the wounds on her face. Karl aimed his machinegun at her and fired the rest of the clip in a frenzy , aiming for her head. She fell and rolled back down the bank.

The Group continued to run , and rushed through the gates of the town , and past the waiting soldiers. As soon as they were past , the ear-splitting sounds of various rifles and Machinegun's filled the air.

Alisa carried on running well after the firing had ceased , and she fell back onto the wall of a house , slowly sliding down until she brought her legs up to her face, and her arms clutched her legs.

The town wasn't very large , only consisting of a dozen small streets , but some of these streets were blocked off by small cars , a few trucks and crates pilled on top of each other.

The Soldiers by the gate , who were mainly German with a few Russians , had forgotten their differences , and began the unpleasant task of dragging the disgusting corpses away from the front gate. They tied ropes to the arms or if they had none , the legs of the corpses , and pulled them along , so they didn't have to touch them.

The rest of the group sat at a table inside of the houses , it used to be a small Café , but the hole in the roof and complete

destruction of the other rooms meant it was out of business.

After a while of sitting , not really doing much , Karl went over to one of the others Germans to find out what was going on , and was there for a while talking before he returned to the table.

" Well " Eugene asked promptly.

" Rest of the towns full of those things , so they blocked off all the roads except the one we just came through. Those things came rushing through the trees , and before they knew what had happened , they'd lost most of the town " Karl replied , as he sat back down.

" What about us ? " Igor asked , wondering if the they'd still be prisoners despite the current , unusual situation.

" Put it this way , we can either fight and sign our own death warrant , or work together and have some hope of living " Karl spat back , knowing full well what the Russians though of the Germans , and the feeling was mutual.

" What do we do now , we can't just sit around and do nothing ? " Eugene asked, looking around it seemed full of people sitting around doing nothing.

" I'm not your mother , but I'm going to try and get some food , and some rest , tomorrow I heard they're going to try and reclaim the rest of the town " Karl said as he left , Hans following closely by him.

" Great , more fighting " Igor sighed.

" You'll get used to it " Eugene replied in his usual overconfident manner. Just then , Alisa came through the door , holding a pie in her hands , with steam pouring out of it. She sat at the table , and began to eat the pie hurriedly.

" Where'd you get that ? " Igor asked , trying to reach for the pie.

" Lady down the street gave it me " she replied , swatting Igor's handing away.

Just then , a loud explosion could be heard close by , and followed closely after it. Everyone in the room jumped at the sound and looked anxiously in the direction it came from.

**_Please review if you have any comments or suggestions. _**


	6. Town Attack Part I ::

**_Thankyou for the reviews guys, _**

**_sorry but this chap is a little short. _**

Chapter 6 – Town Attack Part I

Alisa, Igor and Eugene rushed outside quickly, as did everyone else so they could see what was going on. Outside, a lot of people were running in the direction of the sound. Soldiers, Russian and German carried various rifles and some had machineguns. A few dozen people turned off down another street in the direction of the sound, the road was blocked halfway with two trucks and piles of crates.

By the roadblock stood a few Germans and a Russian, they stood on the crates and fired at something on the other side.

"Tank!" a German shouted in the crowd.

Alisa spotted Karl in an upstairs window, she turned and ran inside the building, rushing quickly up the stairs to join him.

"What's going?" she asked breathlessly.

"There's a tank, right at the end of the road" he replied.

"My god, those things are all over it!" Alisa said distantly. The Tank, which couldn't be identified by the countless bodies hiding it from view, was slowing moving town the street, firings it's machinegun whenever the crew inside spotted a target.

Dozens more of the crazed people followed the tank, some running in front got crushed under its tracks. A few bodies could be seen jumping out windows after the tank, using relentless means to reach the food they craved so much.

The tank was so covered with bodies, the crew inside couldn't see very well and the tank kept ramming into the sides of buildings.

More of the Crazed people were coming out of the houses behind the barricade. People in the windows and behind the barricade fired with intensity. The Crazed people got shot down, but more took their place. They didn't seem to show any signs of fear, or pain, they just kept running until they got shot.

"Damn, I lost my gun" Alisa said, as she grabbed for where it usually was slung over her shoulder. But she was drowned out as Karl began to fire as well.

She went back outside, a lot of people stood far back if they couldn't get a firing position in the narrow street. Alisa spotted a Russian sub-machinegun on street, a PPSH. She picked it up but discovered its clip was empty so she threw it away as it was useless on its own.

Just as she got to her feet, one of the Opel Blitz trucks exploded and was lifted off onto its side. It clattered noisily as it landed, the flames that engulfed it snarled wickedly in the breeze.

A few people had been thrown back into the crowd, they got up quickly and began to fire as within seconds a few of the other people rushed through the gap where the truck had been. They soon got gunned down, but even more came through after them.

Alisa had been thrown to the ground, she rolled away towards the nearest house as bullets whizzed past above her head. Four strong hands dragged her through a doorway. It was Igor and Eugene.

"You ok?" Eugene yelled over the loud cracks of gunfire.

"I'm fine" she replied, as she got to her feet. Igor and Eugene turned back to the fighting, raising their rifles, they began to fire; aiming for headshots.

The things came in such large numbers, that they were gaining ground towards the wall of shooters. A few of the people also headed towards the houses as more shooters stood in the doorways.

Suddenly Eugene and Igor grabbed Alisa dragging her out into the street, if they stayed in the house they'd get cut off by the wild people who continued to advance along the road.

Some of the shooters had already ran out of ammo, especially the Russians who's guns didn't work with the German ammunition supplies.

The Roar of a PPSH could be heard as its large clip was fired off at the marauding people, it had little effect, as the shooter wasn't aiming for heads.

The first of the crazed people reached the shooters, it was man and he leapt at one of the shooters, causing him to fall down. Others close by lost their balance and several more of the crazed people jump at them, hissing and snarling like beasts.

Everyone who could suddenly started running out of fear and confusion, some taking shelter in houses further back.

The pile of shooters and their attackers, gave the others time to regroup and get ready to fire once more.

It didn't take long for the infected people to forget the others and come for fresh meat. A brave but stupid man ran towards them with his pitchfork, its long sharp prongs cut clean through one of the attackers head, killing them. The man kicked the corpse off the prongs in disgust, and claimed another victory before he was overwhelmed by the weigh of so many bodies.

The crazed people quickly moved passed the old man and continued towards the shooters; where all the food was. The shooters backed off even more, the street was so tightly packed with the infected people they could no longer slow them down, they were like the tide, getting slowly closer, but they couldn't be stopped.

The crazed people growled, snarled and pushed each other as they hurried to the people ahead.

Many houses were now empty of life, as the hordes of insane had rushed through, lured onwards by gunshots.

At the end of the street, a German MG42 was quickly set up in one of the windows. As it fired it rattled and shook, it was an inaccurate gun, but against the tightly packed ranks of crazed people, that didn't matter.

The shooters ducked and ran as the hail of bullets only just went over their heads. The MG42 continued to fire as a belt of ammunition was fed to it. Aiming for the general direction of the head, it's bullets tore through the ranks of the dead with ferocity. Forcing them to stay where they where.

They only advanced when the MG42 over-heated. But a second placed in the next window started up and killed many more. The two heavy machineguns worked together, taking turns in firing until the onslaught of dead disappeared.

Only the tank remained which now only had a few of the crazed people clung to it. A sniper, who shot through a hole in a roof, dealt with these.

The tank, which was a Panzer IIIJ, moved down the street cautiously. Crushing bodies that littered the street along the way. The tank reached the end of the street, turned and stopped. Soldiers and civilians lowered their weapons, most were stunned and scared, unsure what to do now.

The tank crew got out slowly, they were dirty and had petrified looks on their faces.

Two German soldiers lifted up a crate and began moving it to block the road. More people joined in, after a few minutes the road was re-barricaded.

"What if there are people still down there" Someone argued.

"They're all dead, who could have escaped that?" Another relied, indicating the masses of bodies on the street. In fact, in the area were the MG42's kicked in, there was a wall of bodies almost.

Everyone stood around still on guard, not sure if it was still safe.

Alisa, Igor and Eugene looked around, but they couldn't see Hans or Karl.

"What about the Front Gate, and the other barricades, everybody ran here to see what was going on!" Another soldier shouted out. Quickly everyone rushed along the road, taking different turns to head down the different streets.

It seemed clear, all the barricades were untouched, although a few crazed people were out in the streets behind them.

It all seemed fine until shots could be heard from the front gate.

**_Thankyou for reading, please drop me a review if you have any comments/suggestions/critisism. _**


	7. Town Attack Part II ::

**_ Thanks Trevylan, Sanchez and RedWallAnderson for your reviews!_**

_**Ominae: Thanks for your reply. As for Germany's allies, i think at some point they will feature in the story, and as for Hitler and Stalin, both their armies are in tatters, anyone alive is very lucky to be so. In this fic, it's still in the first daysso far, but it can only be a matter of time before the plaque spreads , it will slowly sweep across Europe , claiming poland and Germany and France as well as everywhere else. I think both Hitler and Stalin will see they have much more pressing issues to deal with than trying to destroy each other. ****

* * *

** _

**Chapter 7 – Town Attack Part II**

Everyone panicked, a few dozen people charged off towards the gate, mostly soldiers although a few civilians followed with 'home-made' weapons.

Alisa, Eugene and Igor followed the masses of people down the street. Igor and Eugene carried their own rifles, and Alisa had an abandoned Kar98k slung over her shoulder.

Soon they reached the front gates, they had to stand on crates to see over the large body of people by the gate. Ahead of them, dozens of crazed people staggered down the road at speed. Dozens more charged across the fields either side of the road as they emerged from the forest.

Shooters, mostly Riflemen who had better range, blocked the length of the gate.

People began to rush back down the street, and into the houses on either side so they could get a better position. Alisa, Eugene and Igor went into number seven, and up the stairs by the windows. The house faced the same way as the front gate.

The three took positions in the windows so they could cover the left. Below them, handfuls of the crazed people had reached the houses and stood below Alisa, Eugene and Igor, as they did all along the 'wall' which was created by the length of houses.

Eugene leaned out the window and shot one of the people below in the top of the head. Blood splattered the ground floor windows and the body slid against the wall.

The crazed people looked hungrily up at the windows, whilst some rushed towards the front gate, drawn onward by the yells and mussel flashes which they learned signalled food. Along the row of houses, shots rang out, as shooters inside tried to stop the front gate becoming overwhelmed.

A thick stream of bodies staggered down the road towards the front gate. The bodies seamed endless, and continued to pour out of the trees and running from nearby fields.

Shots continued from up-stairs windows along the wall of houses.

The crazed people snarled and hissed up towards the windows, but not many tried to get to them, most had learned they couldn't get that way and so began to head towards the front gate instead.

In front of one of the houses, a few corpses had pilled up, and now someone was trying to smash its way through the window. Suddenly it's head shook and it collapsed to the ground. But a second person charged the window and managed to smash it and crawl through over the bodies.

Suddenly more of the insane turned towards the window. Alisa fired off a shot but she missed. She wasn't used to the German rifle. She fired again a few seconds later and one of the corpses collapsed to the floor in a bloody mess.

More gunfire headed for the crazed people heading for the window, many fell but still half a dozen managed to get inside.

Due to all the distractions it wasn't that obvious, but for a while no more shots had come from number 12 with the broken window.

Down another street, near the newly formed barricade, a pile of bodies down the road began to shake slightly, then suddenly a lot more. A bloodied arm. Then another. Slowly a corpse lifted itself up from the pile, another followed it, fighting for freedom from the lifeless bodies on top of it.

They looked around, curiously, a loudness of gunfire filled the air, it echoed from the buildings but it was quite clear where it came from. Two of the corpses charged towards the barricade. The bites on their arms and legs didn't seem to bother them, neither did the amount of blood they had lost. They hit the barricade, had they been breathing it would have knocked the wind out of them, but they weren't.

The barricade shook and wobbled a bit, more corpses ran at it causing some of the crates to move a bit. The half a dozen corpses bit, kicked hit and rammed the barricade, and ever so slowly it began to move and break.

Alisa thought she heard something, she reluctantly backed away from the window and crept down the stairs. She went outside the house, she couldn't hear anything odd, mainly because loud gun-fire filled the air. She looked down the road and suddenly she was on edge. Further down the street there was fighting, she saw one man getting bitten by two other people.

She lifted her gun and fired, the man died, and fell, the other two people turned their attention elsewhere.

Suddenly a few doors away, a soldier came bursting through one of the windows. Four of the insane came out after him as they wrestled to get through the window. The soldier began to fire at them, but more of the things came running at him from the down the road and he was soon hidden under their bodies as they bit and clawed at him.

Soon she realised she was the only one left in the street alive, some of those things paused and looked at her. She was scared, her hairs shot up like spikes.

No one moved for what seemed like minutes, as if time was in slowly motion. Then they bolted. Snarling, shaking as they ran. Alisa lifted her rifle and with elite precision, planted a bullet in one of their heads.

"Their inside!" she screamed, and then turned and ran, momentarily forgetting everyone except her. She ran down a street, choosing it a random. Her heartbeat and boots sounded loud in her ears, almost, almost drowning out the sounds of perusing feet behind her.

At the front gate, nothing was going right, the people in the houses seemed to have disappeared. Endless bodies came from left, right and straight ahead. They wouldn't be-able to hold them off for long, or at all without the tank. Its main gun could kill several of the insane in a shower of blood and dirt with ever shell. Soldiers were already fleeing, most had ran out of ammunition, others ran from fear.

Suddenly, crazed people appeared from behind the front gate. About a dozen of them, they ran towards the shooters, trapping them. It didn't take long before everyone was dead or dieing.

The Tank crew looked at each other, they couldn't hear what was happening outside to well. The crew looked through any hatches they could see out of. They soon realised they were the only ones left, everyone else was dead, or somewhere in between.

The tanks engine grumbled angrily, the tracks jumped into action and the tank lurched forward. It quickly gained speed, and despite the relentlessness of the insane people, it quickly left them behind as it drove over the fields. The town was lost.

Alisa turned a corner, risking a look behind her she could see about four or five figures behind her, two of them weren't far behind, the others were beginning to drop back.

She heard the sound of a sniper's rifle. One of her pursuers fell. Ahead of her was a barricade, it was a truck parked almost sideways in the road, and empty crates filling the gaps. She jumped on to the wheel arch and quickly scrambled over the bonnet of the truck.

But a cut scabby hand grabbed her boot and tried to drag her over.

She couldn't see what was happening, so she just kicked out her legs furiously. Using her free leg to kick the thing off her, but she didn't have much luck.

A mouth kept reaching out for her leg as it waved about in front of it. The thing used it's free had to grab her other boot, and then it bit down hard. It didn't work, the thing lost its grip and then tried to bite her leg. Its yellow blood stained teeth caught her trouser but nothing more.

Suddenly Alisa fell over the bonnet landing heavily on her side, she quickly jumped up, and the thing was laying on the floor the other side of the truck. Dead.

Alisa turned and ran, she must have dropped her gun, but she wasn't going back for it, those things were at the truck now. She could hear them. Around the corner she stopped, she was lost and alone, those things could be anywhere, because she was behind the barrier. She looked around, the sniper's rifle sounded again. He could be anywhere, the sound bounced through the narrow streets.

She started to move down the street, really slow. Keeping as quiet as possible, she didn't know whether to run as fast a she could or walk as quiet as possible, was there any point, those things would find her anyway.

Around the next corner she stopped, two bodies lay in the street, and a lot of blood was splattered over the floor. Both the bodies were Russian, with torn clothes and bloody arms.

Alisa stalked closer, bending down to the ground she saw they both had bullet holes in their heads.

Satisfied, she got up and carried on, carefully walking round the bodies and sticking right in the middle of the street.

It was then she realised she couldn't here anything. No shouting, no screaming, no shooting. Nothing at all except the wind as it flew past her.

She'd lost Eugene and Igor, they'd probably be dead now. She shouldn't have ran, she should have gone back inside and warned them.

Now they were dead, or worse, walking around like those other people.

She was to busy with her thoughts, she missed the slight whine of a door as it swung open behind her at the end of the street.

**_Thankyou for reading, and feel free to drop me a review! _**


End file.
